


Loud Noises

by Steph_Schell



Series: Nora/Bass [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every child fears something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3988Akasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/gifts).



Nora bit off a gasp as Bass found that one special spot on her neck. "I missed this," she murmured.

Bass stopped for a moment to just savor the feel of his beautiful wife beneath him. "I missed you," he told her. He caught her lips in another deep kiss. "Thought about you every damn second I was out there."

Nora chuckled as she moved under him. "Oh, I can feel how much you missed me."

Bass leaned close to her ear. "I'd rather be showing you."

"So do it."

Bass was just about to start that when they heard the quietest knock on the door. "Ignore it," he insisted.

Nora rolled her eyes. "You know she's afraid of thunderstorms. Besides, we have the whole weekend." She grinned at him. "I made Miles clear your schedule."

Bass kissed her soundly once more. "There are so many reasons why I love you, you know that?"

"I do," Nora agreed as he slipped out of the bed. "And, uh, babe? Pants before you go out. Or boxers at least."

"Right." Bass looked around the room. "Now where did I…" A sharp spike of lightening lit up the room revealing that Bass' boxers were near the dresser. "Ha!" Bass pulled them on but decided not to bother with anything else. He made his way to the door and opened to find Lilly there, clutching her teddy bear. "You should be in bed, little Lilly," he told her.

"It's scary," she replied. "Can I sleep in here?"

Bass determinedly did not glare at his wife when she laughed. "You're getting a little old to sleep with your mom and me," he said. "Let's go back to your room and see if we can deal with this better."

Lilly took her father's hand and the two walked back to her room. Lilly let out a squeak as a particularly loud and long rumble of thunder echoed through the room. "I don't like it," she stated, hiding behind her father.

"Oh princess," Bass sighed. "Come with me." Bass led her to the floor to ceiling windows that led out onto a small balcony. They were part of the reason he and Nora had specifically chosen this room for the nursery. Lilly whimpered as he pulled the drapes apart. Bass settled down at her level. "What are you so scared of, Lilly of the Valley?"

Lilly jumped in her father's arms as thunder cracked once more. "It's so loud," she murmured into his shoulder.

Bass kissed her hair. "It's just noise, Lilly. It can't hurt you. Besides, your Uncle Miles snores louder than that and he doesn't frighten you."

"No," Lilly admitted. "But it does make me want to hit him with a pillow."

Bass nodded. "Lilly, we all have times when we want to hit Miles with a pillow. This is nothing new. Now what else is so scary?"

"Lightening," Lilly replied.

Bass looked out as another fork split the sky. "I don't know, I think lightening is rather pretty. As long as you're safely inside of course." Lilly peeked up from his shoulder. "Go on, look out. The lightening isn't so bad when you think about it."

Lilly watched the lightening split the sky. "It really can't hurt us?" she pressed.

"Not in here," Bass promised her. "There was time, back when we had power, that the lightening could make the lights go away and things like that. But we already live without them so we don't need to worry." He hugged her. "Now if I read you one more story, will you go to sleep?"

"Promise," Lilly agreed.

Bass tucked her back in and turned up the oil lamp so he could read to her. Lilly fell asleep half way through Rumpelstiltskin. Bass turned down the light, kissed her forehead and snuck back to his own room. "So help me if you're asleep," he stated, slipping his boxers off.

Nora chuckled. "Would you wake me up?"

"I," Bass began straddling her, "would have you awake and begging in minutes."

"Would not," Nora teased.

"Would too," Bass murmured against her lips before kissing her.

Nora laughed into the kiss. "She asleep?"

"Out like a light. And we will hopefully hear no more about how scary thunderstorms are."

"Oh, Bastian," Nora grinned. "You know you're my hero right?"

"Does your hero get a reward?"

"I believe I was in the middle of rewarding him when we were interrupted."

It was Bass' turn to grin. "That's right you were. Now where were we exactly?"

Nora rolled them so she was on top. "I think it was right about here."

**Author's Note:**

> You're all welcome for the image of naked David Lyons. Or naked Daniella Alonso if that's your thing


End file.
